My Bloody Valentine
by Ohanamaru
Summary: Basically, I was watching Forensic Heroes, Yoyo Mung was damn hot in 2006 and I wanted to write a Mirai Nikki Valentine's Day fic. TRIGGER WARNING : violence, blood, sexual assault, rape


Nicole awakened to find herself in a dark room, only illuminated by the light of a single candle flame.

"Argh…" she groaned as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She tried to move her right arm to feel the back of her head, but was unable to. She tried to move her legs to run, but was unable to as well. Furthermore, she couldn't feel anything on her but ropes against her skin. She looked down to discover that she was indeed naked.

"Whoever did this, just so you know, kidnapping a police officer has a heavy sentence!" she screamed as a female figure with shoulder length hair walked into the room.

"Oh… you are awake I see."

Ai Mikami used to be a top student and the most popular girl in school. Many students - both male and female - openly declared that they would date her had she not been taken by the captain of the basketball team. All the juniors looked up to her as if she were a famous idol - asking for photographs and autographs and giving her gifts, whether openly or secretly. She was on top of the world, with the love of her life always by her side. It seemed like nothing could spoil her happiness.

Then one day, it happened. The police turned up at her house early one morning to report that Marco had been murdered. Of course, she had been suspected at first but her innocence was proven and the real murderer was caught and brought to justice. It turned out to be a fellow basketballer who was jealous that Marco was hotter and more talented than him, and had a gorgeous girlfriend. Due to him being underage he was held in juvenile detention. But back to Ai - losing Marco was a great blow to her, and being an orphan, she had no one to turn to. She then realised that being Little Miss Popular didn't help much - all her "fans" could do was to offer her a few encouraging words on social media, but they avoided her in school as they didn't know what to do. Her grades started slipping, and she lost her passion for everything she lived for. Lucky for her, the police officer in charge of the case managed to save her from a suicide attempt while she was returning the evidence - and the rest is history. But alas, Ai's world came crashing down again when she found out her new crush was due to get married.

As Nicole recognised her abductor, she remembered the words of the head of the Forensics team.

"In some cases, when one has suffered a strong personal loss, they lose their sense of direction in life. They would then fixate on someone to cope with the loss."

But Nicole laughed it off. She ignored the texts that Ai had been sending her every day, several times a day. She ignored the bouquets and gifts that came to the police station, addressed to her. The texts gradually became explicit, even with pictures of Ai in various states of undress. Although at this point the policewoman was slightly disturbed, she just ignored and deleted them. She had considered reporting them to the computer crime division, but Ai was still so young and she didn't want to destroy the latter's future, even though at that point it seemed bleak. And now that she had ended up in her current predicament, it was too late for her to regret.

The silver blade of a knife glinted as it reflected the light of the candle flame.

"Nicole, do you love me?"

"No! I'll never! Ahh-" she was interrupted as her right breast was grabbed and she felt cold metal against her torso, followed by a sharp sting. She looked to the right and out of the corner of her eye saw a knife with her blood dripping off it.

"Do you love me?"

"Why would I ever-" the policewoman felt the knife pierce her stomach and gave a loud moan of pain.

"Yes Ai, I love you!" Nicole lied, trying to hold back her tears.

"I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!" the student screamed as she held the knife to her abductee's neck.

"When Marco died, I thought it was the end of the world. But you gave me hope. You made me feel like I had something to live for again."

Nicole felt a bloody finger trail between her breasts down her flat stomach.

"You ignored me, but I didn't give up because I thought one day you'd love me too. But don't you know I'm smart? I've been looking at your Facebook."

Nicole remembered that she had happily changed her relationship status to "attached" and forgotten about the lewd texts she had been receiving.

"Why! Why did you have to give me hope and then kill it! Why did you build me up only to tear me down again!" Ai screamed as she simultaneously curled her finger inside Nicole and pressed the knife against the latter's throat.

"I'm... sorry..." Nicole struggled to form the two words as the knife sank deeper into her throat. As she felt her walls contract, blood sprayed out of her throat, splashing Ai's body which was just covered in a white bra and matching panties.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Ai sang before kissing Nicole's cold lips.


End file.
